THE INTERVIEW
by RZQ
Summary: All the secrets come out after the interview. Featuring all the ladies of SHIELD! Avengers Universe! #STORYBETTERTHANSUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic story so please be easy on me. The Story is set in a corporate setting using dialogue style. Few Captain America 2 spoilers. I'd appreciate reviews and comments please. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**THE INTERVIEW **

**(WITH THE LADIES OF SHIELD)**

**INTRODUCTION**

Just another Friday afternoon in the SHIELD Incorporated Headquarters. All the women have been gathered into the huge boardroom upstairs without being told what for. Some think it's another team building preparation meeting, others believe it's an HR meeting. Everyone is looking around wondering what is going on. Funny thing is there are no men in the room. Jane Foster looks over at her close friend Darcy Lewis, who shrugs indicating that she is also clueless about what is about to happen. The chairs have been arranged in a spacious semi-circle giving everyone a clear view of each other. A single seat has been placed in front directly in the middle of the semi-circle facing them all but no one is seated in it. The chair adjacent it is empty as well. Suddenly, a lady from the HR department steps in. She is dressed in an impeccable blue skirt suit and has a smile on her face. She drops a file on the seat facing them all before she proceeds to give them a brief introduction.

**Interviewer: **Hello Ladies.

**Ladies: **(Some reluctantly) Hello.

**Interviewer: **My name is Susan Leah-Peters. As some of you know, I'm from the Personnel Evaluation Section of SHIELD's Human Resources Department. Today's exercise is to get to know our top female staff much better in order to make life a little more comfortable here at SHIELD. This is a serious exercise so the company has given you all the day off. We want our executive female staff to appreciate each other more and bond on more inter-personal levels which is why you have all been brought in here instead of conducting a one on one interview. I can assure you that all we discuss will not leave this room. So I implore you all to speak candidly because it will get a little personal.

At that point, Pepper Potts walks in looking irritated, she grabs her iPad from her PA and shoves her away, out of the office. The PA shuts the door behind her silently as she walks out of the boardroom. If Pepper is surprised to see the six eyes staring at her, she doesn't show it. She walks straight to the empty chair in the middle of the semi-circle directly facing the interviewer and takes a seat. She immediately turns her iPad on and begins typing in preparation for the meeting. She doesn't know what the meeting is about but then she is accustomed to attending meetings she has absolutely no clue about.

**Interviewer: **Hello Pepper

**Pepper Potts: **I sincerely hope you'd be quick with this. I have less than (looking down at her _Cartier _wristwatch) twenty minutes to be in this room with you.

**Interviewer:** I'll do my best. (She smiles) Can you all tell us for the purpose of this exercise what positions you currently hold with the company? We'll take the questions in a clockwise manner, beginning with you Miss Darcy Lewis.

**Darcy Lewis:** Assistant Coordinator of the Diplomatic Relations Department

**Natasha Romanoff:** Conflict Resolution Team Member (Natasha looks bored)

**Maria Hill**: Associate Managing Director

**Pepper Potts:** Senior Managing Director

**Kate Sharon Carter:** Conflict Resolution Team Member. Division Agent 13.

**Jane Foster:** Assistant Research and Development Coordinator

**Betty Ross:** Research and Development Analyst

The interviewer smiles. She then proceeds to ask the ladies to relax and get comfortable. Into the room walks five elegantly dressed ladies wearing neat white uniforms bearing trays of delicious looking snacks, pastries, confections and drinks. Darcy was staring at the food longingly and she caught a glimpse of some alcoholic beverages.

**Darcy Lewis:** I thought its company policy not to have alcohol within office premises till 7pm. Its only just 12:30 now you know?

Jane tried to stifle a laugh at her friend's comment. The interviewer smiled again.

**Interviewer: **After a while, Miss Lewis, the tension in the room might call for some alcohol. Moreover work is over for you all as it is.

Meanwhile in another office in the building, Tony Stark, the biggest shareholder in SHIELD Inc. is arguing with Phil Coulson, the head of the Human Resources Department.

**Phil Coulson:** Tony I can't let you do this. It is unethical and against company policy.

**Tony Stark:** Oh give me a break Coulson, I'm the reason that meeting is holding and you know it. Now start thinking up more creative ways to keep Fury engaged because if he finds me here, I honestly don't know what other excuse I would give for being in HQ twice in one week.

Coulson hesitates. Just then Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and the Odinson brothers walk in smiling and chatting. They stop, freezing, as they see Coulson.

**Clint Barton:** What the hell is he doing here? (Referring to Coulson)

**Tony Stark:** Don't worry, Coulson is here to help, aren't you Coulson?

Coulson looks extremely uncomfortable. He hands a key card to Tony Stark.

**Phil Coulson:** If you all are discovered, I know nothing of this! The room is on the thirtieth floor. Everything is already set up. Don't touch anything if you don't want to be discovered. I took the liberty of supplying the items you requested for Mr. Stark. You will find them in the room. I have to go now. The meeting commenced five minutes ago so you have to leave now if you don't want to miss anything.

He immediately rushes out of the room. The men begin slapping each other high fives in excitement. They exit the room and discreetly head for the private elevator which only Tony Stark has access to. As they arrive on the thirtieth floor, they get to the private room and Tony opens it with the key card Coulson handed him earlier. The room is dark and has a huge screen separating it from the boardroom. The screen acts as a one way mirror from which the men can clearly see and hear the ladies meeting in the boardroom without being detected. Thor Odinson laughs and Steve Rogers looks on extremely surprised. Bruce Banner seems extremely uncomfortable to be here. Tony smiles contentedly. He ensures the door behind him is locked and all the men take their seats extremely excited at the prospect of eavesdropping on the meeting. The room is very comfortable and Phil Coulson had previously ordered refreshment at Tony Stark's request including an assortment of beers, several boxes of Pizza and buffalo chicken wings. Thor Odinson immediately grabs a beer, loosens his tie and takes a seat. The others settle in quietly helping themselves to the refreshments.

**Tony Stark**: This is going to be fun guys. What do you think?

**Clint Barton:** Tony, you're the man men. When I heard about this meeting I thought it was a lie. Goodness! I can't believe they actually went through with it. Damn!

**Loki Odinson:** And to think that no one else knows about this. I mean, even Fury doesn't know that this is going on right now.

**Thor Odinson:** Well that's a first. Fury knows everything that happens in SHIELD. He can name each ant that comes close to his sugar bowl at his morning coffee.

Steve Rogers laughs.

**Tony Stark:** No one except Coulson. Heck, even the ladies didn't know they were going to be here. I made damn sure of that.

**Bruce Banner:** We better not get caught.

**Tony Stark: **We won't Bruce. Chill! You're even worse than Coulson.

**Steve Rogers:** Ssshhh! They've started.

The men quieten and face the ladies in the boardroom.

By now the ladies feel a lot more relaxed after indulging in a snack or two. The interviewer faces Pepper.

**Interviewer: **Pepper you hold the highest office a woman has ever held here at SHIELD. Can you tell us the challenges you have been facing since Tony Stark stepped down as Senior Managing Director and you took over?

**Pepper Potts:** It's an extremely sexist environment here I tell you. I've turned into this huge monster because I expect the best from everyone. Well my superiors expect the best from me as well so there really isn't much I can do about that is there? I don't remember anyone complaining when the arrogant Tony Stark was Senior MD. In fact if he asked them to jump they would ask how high? He had several ladies in his bed each night because he was an egotistical narcissistic and arrogant MD! Why can't I be all that and have a few men in my bed as well? (From the adjoining room, Tony opens his mouth in disbelief. The other men are laughing hysterically at him.)

**Interviewer:** But you are involved in a romantic relationship with him now aren't you?

**Pepper Potts:** Who here hasn't slept with their boss? (She had a sarcastic smile on her face as she stared daggers at the interviewer. She walks towards the refreshments and pours herself some Bailey's.)

Maria Hill's hand shoots up.

**Pepper Potts:** Oh Maria put your hand down you self-righteous prude! How do we all know you aren't warming Fury's bed? (All the ladies mouths fly open in disbelief. Maria looks at them disbelievingly.)

**Maria Hill:** You all certainly don't believe I would actually sleep with the CEO? He's like a mentor to me! I would never!

Darcy and Jane laugh. Natasha smiles suspiciously at Maria. In fact all the ladies are looking at her now including the interviewer.

**Interviewer:** So Miss Hill are you saying you have never had sexual, romantic or intimate relations with the CEO within or outside the office?

**Maria Hill:** Yes! I am saying I have never had anything with him! Geez! Business is business.

The interviewer smiles and faces Kate Carter.

**Interviewer:** You're the youngest employee here. How has it been running the Agent 13 Division Miss Carter?

**Kate Carter:** Oh it's been wonderful. My team and I are getting along just fine and I couldn't have asked for a better mentor than Mr. Rogers. He's been incredibly helpful.

**Darcy Lewis:** Sure he has (She laughs. Jane laughs too. Kate blushes.)

**Interviewer:** Miss Lewis I've noticed you're extremely happy to be here. Would you like to share your experiences?

**Darcy Lewis:** I love my job. Period! It's fun to solve a problem by beating about the bush and dancing around it rather than tackling it head first to reduce the risk of getting screwed up in the process, you know what I mean?

**Interviewer: **Yes. I think I know what you mean. And is there any interesting experience you have encountered while working that you would like to share with us?

**Darcy Lewis:** Several. I mean I wouldn't even know where to start.

**Interviewer:** Great! There will be ample opportunity for you to do so.

**Interviewer:** (Turning over to Betty Ross) Dr. Ross you seem extremely quiet.

**Jane Foster:** Trust me she's always quiet.

**Betty Ross:** Well that's because I'd like to get back to work and I don't really understand the point of this meeting (sizing Jane up.)

**Pepper Potts:** Same here, on the work part (She raises a hand)

**Interviewer:** But work is over. I told you today was reserved simply for this meeting.

**Natasha Romanoff:** I know you said that but I'm still trying to wrap my head around the reason for this meeting. I mean I'm totally feeling the fact I can have a gin and tonic in the office by this time. But it seems that for you to be pumping me with alcohol at this hour, there is information you want to get out of me. What's so important for you to know that you just can't ask?

**Interviewer: **Well Miss Romanoff, I am asking questions, am I not?

**Natasha Romanoff:** Yeah you are but I wish you'll just get to the point of all this already.

**Interviewer:** It's interesting to know that you're thinking like a spy.

**Natasha Romanoff:** That's what I'm paid for. My section of the Conflict Resolution Department is to infiltrate the competition, decipher all their dirty little secrets and use it against them in the future when they think they can push us up against a wall.

**Interviewer: **Interesting. (Turning to Jane Foster) Dr. Foster, congratulations on your recent achievement of discovering the specific trait of the cause of cancer. Next step will be discovering a cure.

Jane Foster: Oh thank you. I couldn't have done it without Betty. (Jane looks at Betty and smiles. Betty smiles back.)

Betty Ross: We both couldn't have done it without Dr. Bruce Banner.

**Interviewer: **Well congratulations to you both. If Dr. Banner were here I would've congratulated him as well.

In the adjoining room, Bruce Banner is smiling and all the men are congratulating him too.

**Interviewer: **Tell us Dr. Foster, there are rumours going round that you are pregnant. If this is so do you think it will affect your work in anyway?

Everyone in the room was suddenly hushed and turned to Jane. Maria Hill's mouth falls open. In the adjoining room, Thor immediately looks at Jane unsure of what he has heard.

**Pepper Potts:** Close your mouth Maria, why do you act like such a rookie when it comes to gossip in this office? Everyone knows Jane is pregnant!

**Jane Foster:** Everyone? Oh my God Darcy can you ever shut up? For once in your life? I shared something personal with you and now the whole of SHIELD knows?

**Darcy Lewis:** I didn't tell anyone Jane, I swear! I swear!

**Jane Foster:** Yeah right!

**Darcy Lewis:** Hey! I'm your best friend. I'll never tell on you Jane!

**Betty Ross:** Jane, you know, pregnancy symptoms can't be hidden. In the last two months you always came to work late, always had rough mornings, always messed up the ladies room throwing up all over the place, you ate a lot more and you've been avoiding your boyfriend for months.

**Jane Foster:** Hey Betty, that's personal stuff.

**Betty Ross:** Jane look around you! It's not so personal anymore. I knew! Heck everyone in R & D knew. We just were trying not to be impolite since you were keeping it a secret. Or rather trying to keep it a secret.

**Darcy Lewis:** You mean you didn't tell Thor he's gonna be a dad?

**Maria Hill:** Jane's boyfriend is Thor?

**Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, Darcy Lewis and Betty Ross:** Maria!

**Maria Hill:** What? I didn't know! Give me a break guys!

Meanwhile, in the other room, the men begin to congratulate Thor. Thor shoves them off. He is visibly upset.

**Jane Foster:** Please everyone, I am begging you. No matter what happens Thor must never find out! I'm not sure I want to have this baby. My research is at its peak right now and a baby just makes a mess of things.

**Pepper Potts:** Jane I see your using your research as an excuse not to have this baby, and I raise you, that baby isn't Thor's!

**Natasha Romanoff:** Yes Jane! Why are you so insistent that Thor doesn't find out! Isn't it his?

Surprisingly Jane laughs.

**Jane Foster:** Do you both even hear yourselves? If I cheat on Thor he would kill that man! Thor isn't the kind of guy you play games with. You all know that don't you? Tell them Darcy!

**Darcy Lewis:** Word! Thor hospitalized Jane's nosy neighbor with one punch.

**Jane Foster:** And because of that I had to take him flowers everyday he was in the hospital so he wouldn't press charges. Thankfully he didn't. The truth is I am not ready to have a baby. If Thor finds out I'm pregnant and I don't wanna have his baby because of my work he will think I'm selfish and inconsiderate. I can't have him think that. I can't break his heart like that.

**Natasha Romanoff:** The sex is really that good huh?

**Jane Foster:** Back off Natasha. We all should ask Clint why he's stuck on you like flies to trash.

Clint clears his throat in the adjoining room. Tony laughs at him. Natasha smiles but doesn't say a word.

**Pepper Potts:** Anyway my advice for you Jane is, no matter how good the sex is, always have a plan B. A back up plan. Safe sex. Protection. Geez! We are in 2014 you know?

Natasha laughs even louder.

**Natasha Romanoff:** Poor Tony.

**Darcy Lewis:** I beg your pardon? Rich Tony you mean! The man is so rich his weekdays are like weekends and his weekends are like public holidays! No offence Pepper but while you're busy having a plan B, Tony probably is having a plan B, C, D and E!

Pepper laughs.

**Pepper Potts:** None taken. I'd be glad if he did get it out of his system with someone else for a while though! The man is a machine! I don't sleep at night. And some of you wonder why I get to the office in the morning and become a monster!

Everyone bursts out laughing except the interviewer. She just smiles. Her plan is working but the ladies don't know it yet. They are giving up their touchiest secrets without much effort.

In the other room the men all hail Tony as he pretends to be embarrassed. In reality he's enjoying the attention.


	2. Chapter 2

The interviewer turns towards Natasha.

**Interviewer: **Miss Romanoff, you're the only one here who works closely with a lot of men in the Conflict Resolution Department, and you answer directly to the CEO as well. This must mean your job is extremely important. Shed a little light on the intricacies of your job.

**Natasha Romanoff**: It's really not very difficult. I think SHIELD gives a background check on your strengths and weaknesses to be able to ascertain exactly what department you should work in. When I first joined the CRD, as we like to call it, I was the only woman which meant I took a lot of heat from all the guys. But the thing is I'm so much better than a lot of them out there. And really that's not me bragging. It's just what it is. I believe I opened the door for more female recruits like Kate here. (Kate smiled.)

**Interviewer: **Has this made you incompatible with your fellow female staff? I mean are you now used to only working with a larger population of men?

**Natasha Romanoff:** Absolutely not. I've worked with the Senior MD, Pepper closely at one point and the Associate MD, Maria, as well. I've also been asked to train a bunch of new female recruits. I'm very comfortable working with both sexes. The problem women have is they hardly concentrate on the task assigned and are busy feuding with other women, I mean apart from the women in R & D. Those cats have nothing to quarrel about. They're too busy writing equations and solving the world's problems. But every other department is guilty of it. No offence ladies but I'm speaking concrete truth. However the issue with men is that their super-sized egos blind them from discovering better, faster, more advanced ways of solving problems. I guess they believe that once they have an answer to a riddle, that must be the only available answer. They don't believe that anyone else could come up with a better answer, much less a woman.

**Interviewer:** Nicely said Natasha. Did anyone of the people you worked with give you a hard time when you first started working at SHIELD? Or even now? Kindly evaluate their performances.

**Natasha Romanoff:** Hmmm let me see. Well Thor, the coordinator of the Security Department is a complete sweetheart. He's the coolest really. I mean I totally see why Jane is so smitten!

**Jane Foster:** Hey! (Natasha Laughs)

**Natasha Romanoff:** His brother Loki, though, not so much. I mean he is just a complete bonehead. I often wonder if he was adopted! I mean he's in charge of the Psych Department and I think having that much access into the minds of so many staff has honestly screwed with his own mind. I've worked with the CEO, Director Fury and the Head of R & D, Dr. Bruce Banner on several projects and they are both very thorough and efficient. I've also handled some recruitment and trainings with the head of the HR department, Phil Coulson and the coordinator of the recruitment control and management section of the HR department, Steve Rogers, and they are also very efficient, highly transparent and committed members of staff. Earlier in my resumption at SHIELD, I was assigned to work with the former Senior MD, Mr. Tony Stark, and while I must say he is one of the smartest, most intelligent people I have ever met on the face of this earth, he is also the most arrogant, most insensitive, egotistical man I've come across. No offense Pepper.

**Pepper Potts:** None taken Tash, I agree with you. (She smiles)

In the adjoining room, all the men are very quiet. They all look at Tony. He smiles. He is used to everyone describing him with the same words.

**Interviewer: **I noticed you haven't evaluated your partner, Clint Barton. Don't you have anything to say about him?

**Darcy Lewis:** Like hell she does. She's boning him!

**Natasha Romanoff:** Shut up Darcy! I am not boning Clint, whatever the hell that means!

**Darcy Lewis:** It means you're screwing him!

**Natasha Romanoff:** What does screwing even mean?

**Darcy Lewis:** It means you're shagging him!

**Natasha Romanoff:** Shagging?

**Jane Foster and Betty Ross:** It means you're sleeping with him!

**Natasha Romanoff:** Oh!

**Darcy Lewis:** Yes Oh!

**Natasha Romanoff:** Like hell I am! Clint couldn't get me to bed even if he had golden equipment.

All the ladies laughed in derision of her vocabulary.

**Pepper Potts:** Equipment?

**Natasha Romanoff:** Yeah! A golden cock!

Thor placed a sympathetic hand on Clint's shoulder while Tony laughed his head off at Clint. Loki was laughing too.

**Natasha Romanoff: **No but seriously though. Clint is probably my partner because no one else understands me and works as effectively with me as he does. We couldn't complement each other better. He's honestly the very best. And there have been times I must admit when it seemed like a good idea to hook up with him on a more emotional level. But I just couldn't. I believe it would be an insult to our professional relationship.

**Darcy Lewis:** Hell! It's more or less an insult to his golden equipment, Natasha! Dude wants to screw you so bad!

All the ladies laughed. All the men laughed as well. Except Clint. He was so embarrassed.

**Natasha Romanoff: **Shut up Darcy!

**Interviewer:** Thank you Miss Romanoff for your candid evaluations of your fellow colleagues. I'll like to ask you to evaluate all the women in this room. Starting with yourself. I'm asking because I know you've worked on numerous projects with the Psych department. And to a great extent you know how the mind works.

**Natasha Romanoff: **Okay. I think I'm extremely focused in my work the face of the teeming distractions that can exist here at SHIELD. I try to keep it very simple and straightforward. My job here isn't too complicated. I do it and I've been commended. I function well in a team and alone. And I acknowledge my superiors.

**Interviewer: **Interesting. Please go on.

**Natasha Romanoff: **I'll start with Darcy.

**Darcy Lewis:** Easy there Tiger.

**Natasha Romanoff: **Darcy is a clown! I mean who the hell let this woman into SHIELD? Where did they find her?

Everyone bursts into laughter. Especially Darcy.

**Natasha Romanoff: **I'm extremely glad about the things I hear in the DRD though. They all seem to enjoy working with Darcy and believe she's an integral part of clearing the air between SHIELD and our allies and competitions alike. I wonder if it has anything to do with her love for Tasers.

Everyone laughs again.

**Natasha Romanoff: **Maria Hill! Maria always seems so out of place. Kind of like she doesn't even belong here. She is extremely adept at her job. The only thing is, she's so focused on it and nothing else that it almost seems that she's not quite here. Which is why I think the CEO is extremely relaxed working with her. I personally believe it has to do with an issue on the home front.

**Interviewer:** Do you agree with her Miss Hill?

**Maria Hill:** If you call getting married an issue on the home front then yeah, I got it bad!

**Kate Carter:** You're getting married? Wow! Congratulations.

A few of the ladies congratulated her.

**Maria Hill:** I was going to ask some people in this room to be my bridesmaids but after this interview? Don't even worry about it.

Darcy laughed.

**Pepper Potts:** Boo hoo hoo! Who even wants to be your bridesmaid Maria? You'll probably put us all in the worst bridesmaid dresses ever simply because you're so clueless about everything.

**Maria Hill:** Whatever Pepper!

**Kate Carter:** I'll love to be one of your bridesmaids, Maria. (Kate smiles at Maria who smiles back. Pepper looks daggers at both of them.)

**Jane Foster**: So who's the lucky guy Maria?

**Darcy Lewis:** Yeah who's the lucky guy?

**Maria Hill: **Story for another day ladies. We should get back to Natasha's evaluation.

**Interviewer: **Natasha please continue. I believe next in line is Kate.

**Natasha Romanoff: **Kate is an enthusiastic new recruit. Somehow it seems to me she is working hard to impress someone or a group of people. Definitely not me or her other superiors. Maybe a relative at home or a mentor. I can't quite figure it out yet. (Kate blushes uncontrollably and smiles as all the ladies turn towards her seeking an explanation.)

**Kate Carter:** My aunt Peggy. She put me through school and it was through her I got this job. I don't want to let her down. (Natasha smiles)

**Natasha Romanoff: **Pepper Potts!

**Pepper Potts:** Oh I am dieing to hear your evaluations of me Natasha. (Pepper's sarcasm is only matched by her tipsiness. She has consumed more alcohol than anyone else in the room at this point.)

**Natasha Romanoff: **Pepper is a hard worker. She works as if she has everything to prove to the men who are her superiors simply because I think she believes they continually undermine her ability to walk perfectly in Tony Stark's shoes and accomplish more than he did.

**Pepper Potts:** I don't just believe they undermine my abilities dearie! I know they do! For sure!

**Natasha Romanoff: **As for Jane Foster and Betty Ross, all I see when I look at them or try to access their work is two extremely smart somewhat anti-social people extremely dedicated to and passionate about their work with R & D. Sometimes Jane gets a little distracted but that's exactly why Betty works with her. Betty is like Jane's conscience, kind of always pulling her towards understanding the importance and the seriousness of work at R & D. (At this point Jane is frowning but she can't say a word simply because she knows that everything Natasha has said is true.)

Kate starts to clap smiling happily, but stops a few minutes after when she realizes no one else is clapping with her.

**Interviewer:** Kate you seem impressed?

**Kate Carter:** Oh I am, I am! Natasha is like a computer. She's amazing. I hope to climb to the ranks like her really quickly.

**Darcy Lewis:** Just don't inherit her bitchiness. She can be a bitch at times!

Pepper and Jane laugh. Natasha rolls her eyes at Darcy.

**Interviewer: **Now Miss Potts, could you please highlight what you feel you have done differently from Tony Stark as the new SMD in the months you took over from him, perhaps even better?

**Pepper Potts: **First of all, all Tony Stark left behind was a huge mess I had to clean up. Beginning my work was like commencing as the janitor in the morning, continuing as the SMD in the afternoon and covering it up as if it never happened like the CEO in the evening. And all of this was done with Fury breathing down my neck. It was like they were blaming me for his indiscretions. After I had done a fairly decent job of clearing things up, they began to pile up hoards and hoards of past, present and future issues I needed to deal with right on my head. I'm like there's just so much I can take.

**Interviewer: **Sounds to me like you're complaining.

**Pepper Potts: **I am of course. Didn't you say whatever we say in here wouldn't leave this room?

**Interviewer: **Sure I did say that. And it won't. Well now do you think you're doing a good job? I mean rate your performance so far.

**Pepper Potts: **Of course I'm doing a good job. In fact I'm doing a great job! If not Fury would have had me out on my ass a week after I resumed if I wasn't delivering. Now it seems he can't take any major decisions without consulting me first.

**Interviewer: **Maria what do you think? Do you agree with Miss Potts?

**Interviewer: **As much as I hate to admit, yes I do. Pepper has done an amazing job so far and even Fury testifies to that. (Pepper laughs.)

**Pepper Potts: **I never used to be this girl. I was a soft spoken quiet reserved and efficient worker who nobody knew. Now I'm the bitch who became SMD because I had sex with my boss! Or at least that's what everyone thinks.

**Interviewer: **About that, I'm sure by now you are aware that news has spread around quickly that you became SMD because you were in an intimate relationship with Tony Stark? Do you believe that is true? Or is that just gossip?

**Pepper Potts**: Unfortunately that isn't true. It's just gossip. However it is gossip that I started passing around myself.

All the ladies are extremely quiet. Even the men in the adjoining room are extremely silent and paying attention. Especially Tony.

**Pepper Potts: **When Tony told me he was going to step down and that he was going to send in my name for recommendation as his successor I thought he was mad. Coming to think about it Tony Stark is a little mad. Everyone knows it. But I was the only one who knew why he had to step down. He confided in me. He didn't even tell Fury why. I'm the only one who knows.

The silence now is tangible.

**Pepper Potts: **The truth is I always knew Tony Stark was interested in me. Yes he was a shameless man whore and probably has slept with many of the ladies in this room and maybe almost all the women in SHIELD. But I knew I was who he wanted. I thought to myself, why should he have me so easy? Was I just another company acquisition or business deal he could close? No! I made up my mind not to give in to his advances. It was tough. Everyone who knew about his desire for me hated me. Especially the women craving his attention. They did everything they could to get me fired so that they could become the cynosure of his eyes alone but I guess to Fury it never quite added up. They made life difficult for me. Pepper Potts; the one girl Tony Stark couldn't have. I made Tony wait. I did so by making him my friend. He confided in me. Told me all of his deepest darkest secrets. And then he trained me. As at the time he was doing all this he didn't even know what he was doing. By the time he was ready to step down, I was more than ready to take his place. The only thing was I didn't want to. It wasn't what I came to SHIELD for. But he managed to convince Fury and well, here I am today.

**Interviewer:** So why did you start the gossip of a false relationship with Tony Stark when it wasn't true?

**Pepper Potts: **Everyone at SHIELD could find no fault in me. They saw me as miss goody two shoes who always goes by the book and could never break a single rule. Knowing I was going to become the next SMD, I couldn't have that. It's important to bring yourself down and have people take you up in their own minds, as opposed to putting yourself on a pedestal and then breaking every single expectation people have of you. I wanted people to think that getting into Tony's bed was the only reason I got to that position. I mean, they were going to say it anyway. I just helped them out by starting the rumour myself.

**Interviewer: **But after everything aren't you now involved with Tony Stark? Was it all worth it?

**Pepper Potts: **Yes it was. You see my being with Tony Stark right now is all a plot in my little plan to make people believe what I want them to believe.

**Interviewer: **Are you saying you don't really care for him? Are you just using him?

**Pepper Potts: **Tony's place in my heart is my own business. As a woman in this world you have to do what you have to do to be where you want to be. I intend to keep things that way.

**Interviewer: **Alright Miss Potts. Thank you for being so candid and sharing this very personal side of your experiences with us.

**Pepper Potts: **You're welcome. Anytime. (She smiles.)

Tony shuts his eyes in disbelief. The men are quiet. No one speaks.

Pepper tries to help herself to another drink.

**Maria Hill:** I think you've had enough Pepper.

**Pepper Potts: **Stop trying to be a party pooper Miss Virgin Mary.

Darcy and Jane laugh. No one has ever seen Pepper act this way. She is always so poised and in control. At this point Tony is genuinely embarrassed. He can't believe the love of his life is airing her dirty laundry most of which is centered around him and what she truly thinks about him. It all seems so unreal.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry i haven't updated in a while guys! Been a little busy with stuff. Anyway here's chapter 3. As always comments and reviews are welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Interviewer: **Let's come back to you Miss Lewis. From what you previously told us, you have enjoyed your job so far and every aspect of it. Is that right?

**Darcy Lewis:** Most definitely

**Interviewer: **It has come to my knowledge though that you refuted a two week transfer to the Psych department which requested you personally for some projects. And from what I know your request was denied. Is there a reason why you refused to go to Psych?

**Darcy Lewis: **I don't get along well with Psych staff

**Jane Foster:** Liar!

**Darcy Lewis: **Jane!

**Jane Foster:** What?

**Interviewer: **Miss Foster, do you have something to say?

**Jane Foster:** Sure I do. Darcy doesn't want to work with Psych staff for two weeks because the Coordinator is crushing on her seriously.

**Darcy Lewis: **More like stalking me. He won't let me work, think or breathe without making me uncomfortable. It's getting annoying. I can't work there. Any other department, I'll go. I just can't go there.

Thor begins to laugh at his bother in the adjoining room. Loki sends him a dirty glance.

**Interviewer: **The Psych department coordinator is one of the Odinson brothers right? Loki Odinson?

**Jane Foster: **You got that right. I keep telling Darcy to let him up. He can't be that bad. And if you seriously don't like him, then tell him nicely, Darcy. You just keep being you and giving him mixed signals. Tell a brother the truth please!

**Darcy Lewis: **I don't give him mixed signals! I let him know he's a pest! All the time!

**Jane Foster: **No you don't! Didn't you go with him to the movies last Saturday?

**Darcy Lewis: **I did but that was only because he sent roses to my office from Monday to Friday and promised not to stop till I said yes to his invitation.

**Natasha Romanoff:** Wow! No one has ever sent me flowers.

**Kate Carter:** Awww. He sounds like such a nice guy. Darcy if you're not interested, can I introduce him to my friend Sif in Human Resources? She recently just broke up with her boyfriend and it's been tough for her.

Jane and Darcy shoot Kate a wicked look.

**Kate Carter:** What? I thought you're not interested. (In an attempt to defend herself)

**Jane Foster: **Kate she is interested. Even if she doesn't realize it yet. Moreover for someone who just broke up with her boyfriend Sif sure looks like she has moved on! She's always flirting with Thor, sending him text messages and barely dressed selfies. I don't even think Loki will be interested.

**Kate Carter:** I know Jane. But I keep trying to tell her that Thor has moved on. She's still stuck on him because he's her first love and everything. She truly believes she'll never quite find another guy like him but I really think this Loki guy might be good for her.

**Jane Foster:** Wait! Kate could you repeat that? Did you just say first love?

**Kate Carter:** Yeah. They dated back in college for about three years. You didn't know?

At this point all the ladies turn to Jane whose face has turned pale white. It seems like all the blood has drained from her face. It's Loki's turn to laugh at Thor and he laughs so loud, Bruce Banner has to quieten him for fear that they may be discovered.

**Darcy Lewis:** Oh my God! Who would have known Thor and Sif had a thing?

**Pepper Potts:** Men! You can never trust them ever. They always have skeletons.

**Natasha Romanoff:** In his defense that was way back in college. Everyone has moved on now.

**Maria Hill:** Apparently not everyone. She still sends him naked selfies? So not cool!

**Betty Ross:** And he never told you? Wow! (Facing Jane)

**Kate Carter:** Oh no. Me and my big mouth. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.

**Pepper Potts:** No fault of yours dear. One way or the other, secrets eventually uncover themselves.

Jane feels sick. She excuses herself and walks to the ladies. Darcy follows after her. Thor tries to get up and go out to meet Jane but the men prevent him reminding him that they aren't supposed to know what is transpiring in the meeting room. A few moments later the two ladies return to the room and take their seats. Everyone tries to find out if Jane is okay. Especially with the revelation that Jane is pregnant.

**Jane Foster:** I'm so sorry. I just needed some air (facing the interviewer)

**Interviewer:** That's okay Jane. Are you alright? Shall we proceed or should we stop for now?

**Jane Foster:** That's fine. Please let's go ahead.

**Kate Carter:** Jane I'm so sorry. I had no idea

**Jane Foster:** That's okay Kate. (Jane tries to smile at her)

**Interviewer:** So Miss Lewis, what are you planning on doing now that your request to refute your Psych transfer has been turned down?

**Darcy Lewis:** I don't know. I'll try and ignore Loki I guess. The only thing is, it's almost as if he's a mind reader. Like he always knows where I am and he has all these tricks up his sleeves. He gets to you, you know? He really gets under your skin.

Loki smiles suspiciously to himself in the adjoining room. Thor looks at him and shakes his head.

**Natasha Romanoff:** Gosh! Darcy you're totally falling for him.

**Darcy Lewis:** No I'm not! Please! What do you know Natasha?

**Natasha Romanoff:** I know he took you home on Friday night. You know boys don't know how to keep secrets. All the guys where totally talking about you both that day.

**Darcy Lewis:** He didn't take me home.

**Natasha Romanoff:** So where did he take you?

**Darcy Lewis:** None of your business Natasha. (Natasha laughs)

**Darcy Lewis:** Loki and I have no chance in hell. He's just an admirer and very soon he will understand I don't share his feelings.

**Natasha Romanoff:** Oh yes you do.

Darcy sends Natasha a mean look. Natasha blows her a kiss. The interviewer smiles and proceeds.

**Interviewer:** Miss Ross I understand you applied to resign early last year. Could you tell us what happened?

**Betty Ross:** It's kind of like a long story.

**Interviewer:** Well we still have time.

**Betty Ross:** My father was very sick and at the time it seemed I was the only one who could care for him. I'm his only existing family member.

**Jane Foster:** I thought you weren't talking to your dad?

**Betty Ross:** I'm not but at the time he was really ill. I had to bury the hatchet and go and take care of him.

**Interviewer:** So is he better now?

**Betty Ross:** Oh yeah, so much better. So that's why Fury reinstated me.

**Interviewer:** Your father used to be on the SHIELD board of directors right?

**Betty Ross:** Yes he did. He isn't any more though. Kind of as a result of his illness and he was always such a hard headed man. He never quite got along with the other members of the board. Especially Fury. The military never quite got out of him even when he got out of the military.

**Interviewer: **I see. I understand he was always very passionate about the work that went on in the Research and Development Department.

**Betty Ross:** Yup! A little too passionate! In fact I don't want to remember anything about my dad right now. Can we not talk about him?

**Pepper Potts: **Oh come on Ross! We've all been here spilling our guts, certainly you don't get a pass because you've got daddy issues!

**Betty Ross:** I don't have daddy issues. I'm just not in the mood to talk about him.

**Pepper Potts: **But you were in the mood to hear about everyone else's shit! What could be so bad about your dad? He's not crazy is he? Like mentally retarded or anything?

**Betty Ross:** Hey, watch your mouth Pepper!

**Jane Foster:** Yeah leave her alone Pepper.

**Pepper Potts: **I wasn't talking to you Jane. Let Ross handle herself. What are you both? Twins?

**Betty Ross: **Fine Pepper! You wanna hear about my dad? I'll tell you about him! He is crazy. Deranged! Mentally retarded. Over achieving back stabbing delusional psycho with no loyalties to anyone else but his own inordinate ambitions! Are you happy now?

**Pepper Potts: **That wasn't so hard was it?

**Interviewer: **Miss Ross I see you are visibly upset. We don't have to continue with this topic of conversation. We can move on to something else.

**Betty Ross:** Oh no, that's fine. Let's talk about it. Ask me anything you want to ask me. I don't wanna be the only one here who is in the mood to listen to everyone else's shit and not be in the mood to throw mine out there. Right Pepper? (She looks at Pepper sarcastically)

**Pepper Potts:** You got that right Ross! (Pepper is clearly drunk now)

**Interviewer: **So Miss Ross could you tell us exactly what transpired around the time your father was advised to step down from the Board of directors.

**Betty Ross:** It had to do with a top secret project we were working on at the time. Dr. Banner was in charge of the project and I was assisting him. My dad got too close. This made Fury get suspicious. With some research he discovered that my father was selling some of our work to the Russian military and using some of it to conduct illegal tests of his own in a private lab he co-owned with some old associates of his in the military. Dr. Banner found out first though. I mean he found out months before anyone at SHIELD knew what was happening. He told me because at the time we were dating. I challenged my father and everything just went downhill from there. My father blackmailed Dr. Banner. He told him he would make his life a living hell and disgrace him so badly that he would never be able to practice science anywhere in the world. He also told him that he knew of his plans to propose to me. That he would never give him his blessings to marry me. It was all really messy. Fury found out and my dad was secretly relieved from his place on the Board at SHIELD. It hit him so bad that he got terribly ill for months. That was when I decided to resign. Plus Dr. Banner and I broke up. It was horrible being here. Everyone felt I was somehow involved in what my father was doing. I could just see the hurt and betrayal in Bruce's eyes every time he looked at me. Like I was possessed by the same demons my father was possessed by. So I did us both a favour and broke things off. Better that than a lifetime of regret and accusations flying back and forth. I am my father's daughter, I know that! I answer the man's name for crying out loud. People don't need to keep reminding me. I know I'm his daughter. But I'm nothing like him. And that gets me through the night just fine.

Bruce has is head in his hands. He doesn't want to hear anymore.

**Jane Foster:** I know you're not Betty. You're the sweetest kindest most hardworking soul I've met. (Jane hold Betty's hand who smiles.)

**Pepper Potts:** Stories that touch the heart. Can someone get me a tissue? Jane and Ross are about to kiss. (Natasha and Kate laugh at Pepper.)

**Interviewer: **So since you returned to SHIELD have things not been awkward between yourself and Dr. Banner?

**Betty Ross:** Oh not at all. I mean not for me. And from the way he carries about his work, definitely not for him either. We are both mature and we both understand that we are here to do a job and that's exactly what we're doing. To a certain extent I can't speak for him but that's what I'm doing. I'm practically married to my job. And I certainly hope he is as well. I want to move on I really do. And you know I'm beginning to look out there. Who knows I just might get a date with Phil Coulson or Tony Stark. Since Pepper wants him to get busy with other ladies. (She says this to get to Pepper but Pepper only laughs)

**Pepper Potts:** Okay so Phil is out of your range because he's about to be wed to Miss Hill over here. As for Tony, you're totally not his type. Trust me, I should know! I am his type!

The ladies react to the news of Maria's husband-to-be in confusion and so do the men in the adjoining room.

**Maria Hill:** What in God's name is wrong with you Pepper? Do you really have to be such a jerk?

**Pepper Potts:** What? They'll all have found out soon enough.

**Natasha Romanoff:** OH MY GOSH! Hill and Coulson? Wow! Secret love of the century! Who would have known?

**Darcy Lewis:** There are so many secrets coming out here today my head is spinning. Geez! I don't think there is room for any more.

**Kate Carter:** Congratulations Maria. I wish you both happiness.

**Betty Ross:** Maria Coulson! Has a nice ring to it. Has Fury received an invitation card?

**Pepper Potts:** He sure has, but with the way you all are acting none of you are getting invited. Right Maria?

**Maria Hill:** Shut up Pepper! You caused this!

**Pepper Potts:** Oh don't be so sad Maria, soon the whole of SHIELD will know and then maybe Steve Rogers will stop trying to hit on you. You know you should have just told him you were getting married instead of stringing him along all this while.

**Kate Carter:** What? Mr. Rogers likes Maria? (Sounding a little heartbroken)

**Pepper Potts:** Sorry to burst your bubble little Miss Sunshine, but the word in question is not likes, its loves. Mr. Rogers your secret crush loves Maria

**Kate Carter:** Well thanks Pepper. I guess that's not so secret anymore. Now everyone knows.

**Pepper Potts:** Honey it never really was a secret in the first place. Everyone already knows you are in love with the handsome Mr. Rogers. Unfortunately he has eyes for Miss Hill here who is getting ready to be married to Mr. Coulson who is in charge of the HR department who hires sluts like Sif who tries to lure her ex, Thor back who knocked Jane up who didn't even know Thor dated Sif! What is wrong with everyone at SHIELD? Secrets! Secrets! Secrets!

Everyone is quietly staring at Pepper. The men are staring at her too. Without even knowing she has managed to sum up the main issue at SHIELD Inc. Everyone has a secret.


End file.
